


Infidelity

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: The Dark Mark Weekly Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: “Lily and I love each other,” James said. “We didn’t marry for politics, we married for love. She’s the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”“If that’s true,” Lucius said in a low voice. “Why are you here with me?”





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly smut challenge for the Facebook group "The Dark Mark"

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” James said. “This is wrong.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lucius said, lifting a hand to caress the other man’s face. He leaned down to gently kiss the other man.

James put a hand on Lucius’ chest and slightly pushed him away, breaking the kiss. “We should stop. We’re married, we have wives and children. Lucius, we can’t.”

“I think it’s a bit too late to change things now,” Lucius said. He leaned down again, his mouth right next to James’ ear, and whispered, “My cock is already in your ass, we’ve already been unfaithful.” He snapped his hips forward, thrusting into James and making the other man moan in pleasure. “If you truly want to stop, we’ll stop though. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want.”

James took a deep breath and looked Lucius in the eye, hazel eyes glittering. “Keep going.” Lucius grinned and thrust into James again and again, making the man gasp and moan. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Lucius smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, cutting off his words. He reached a hand down and gripped the other man’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He kissed along James’ jaw, listening to the sounds that fell from the man’s lips, and settled at the man’s neck, licking and sucking in a spot that he knew James loved.

James came with Lucius’ name on his lips, shooting strings of cum onto his and Lucius’ stomachs. Lucius kept thrusting into him and pumping his cock through his orgasm, milking him completely. He could feel his own orgasm building up and pulled out of James just in time to shoot his load all over the other man’s ass, balls, and cock.

He cast a silent cleaning spell, ridding them of all the cum that was covering them and laid on the bed next to James, pulling the man into his arms and stroking his hair. “Do you regret it?” he whispered.

James hesitated for a moment before answering. “No, I don’t regret it. We probably shouldn’t do this again, though. If Lily found out, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Narcissa knows,” Lucius said. He felt James freeze in his arms. “She’s known for a long time that I’m not faithful. Typical pureblood marriage, you know. I haven’t touched her since we found out she was pregnant with Draco. I may never touch her again. She has her lovers too, of course. We’re friends who share a child, nothing more.”

“Lily and I aren’t like that, though,” James said. “We love each other. We didn’t marry for politics, we married for love. She’s the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“If that’s true,” Lucius said in a low voice. “Why are you here with me?”


End file.
